


Love Woke Me Up This Morning

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Sleepy Lance, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), teasing keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: Lance hates mornings. He hates the sound of the alarm at the break of dawn, the birds chirping animatedly, the beams of light filtered through the window, the torpor still clinging to his eyes, still lost in that limbo between sleepiness and wakefulness.He hates everything about mornings.Mornings are evil.What he doesn't hate, however, is the way Keith turns to him and starts kissing his shoulder first before trailing up to his jaw, biting the bone there chastely and then, eventually, pecking his cheek.-----Lance hates mornings. But not when Keith wakes him up with kisses and cuddles. A small drabble about domestic Klance.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 120





	Love Woke Me Up This Morning

**Author's Note:**

> First published on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4vHa9xAiRD/).

Lance hates mornings. He hates the sound of the alarm at the break of dawn, the birds chirping animatedly, the beams of light filtered through the window, the torpor still clinging to his eyes, still lost in that limbo between sleepiness and wakefulness.

He hates everything about mornings. 

Mornings are evil.

What he doesn't hate, however, is the way Keith turns to him and starts kissing his shoulder first before trailing up to his jaw, biting the bone there chastely and then, eventually, pecking his cheek.

"Good morning," Keith says, always vibrant in the morning and already smiling, a soft blush doting his face and, gosh, Lance might hate morning but he sure loves how the light hits Keith just right, a halo of golden light engulfing him.

Lance's insides twist hotly and he grumbles, burying his face back in his pillow to hide the fluster mess of Keith's effect on him so early in the morning.

Keith chuckles and Lance feels him move on the bed, feels his warmth suddenly disappear from his side and he swallows a protest, the ghost of Keith's lips still lingering on his skin. He hears his boyfriend's footsteps around the room, opening and closing drawers. The end of the mattress dips with Keith's weight and Lance tries his hardest not to grumble even further.

Until a slap on his butt takes him by surprise and Lance yelps, lifting his head from the pillow to look over his shoulder at Keith who gives him a lopsided grin. "Keith!"

"Come on, rise and shine," Keith tries again, giving Lance's butt another slap to which he bites his lips to stop complaining and instead gives him the sticking eye while snorting. "Time to get out of bed."

"Five more minutes," Lance says, pulling the sheets over his head and feeling his hatred for mornings slowly turn into a pleasant ritual of Keith's various attempts at waking him up.

Keith tries to pull the sheets back but Lance holds them tight, a laugh wanting to get out of his chest but he stifles it, hearing Keith exhale in frustration. 

Suddenly there's a weight pressing down on him, Keith's body warm against his backs even through the sheets and Lance's senses are suddenly erratic, his breath hitching as he feels Keith's lip close to his ear.

"Wakey wakey," Keith whispers, hands roaming Lance's sides and sending a delicious shiver down his spine. "You're gonna be late…  _ again _ ."

"Don't care," Lance manages to say after swallowing hard, Keith's hands firm on his waist and chest reverberating with the pounding of his heart. 

"Come on Lance," Keith says, voice so sweet and so tempting Lance almost shudders in sweet delight. 

"I wanna stay in bed," Lance retorts, head peeking just enough from inside the sheets. He can see Keith in his peripheral vision, a dishevelled mess of black hair and torn t-shirt that had once belonged to Lance. Lance takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and exhales in both dazed frustration and pleasant yearning. 

"No can do mister," Keith leans forward and gives the corner of Lance's lip a tantalising peck.

"Ugh!"

Keith squeezes his hands around Lance's waist which sends a wave of tickles through Lance, his body spasming under Keith's weight. 

"Don't you dare!" Lance warns but his threat is in vain for Keith simply chuckles, low and dangerously and before Lance can even register what's happening, Keith is probing Lance's side with a finger, right on that sensitive spot he knows has Lance all weak and wriggling. 

Keith straddles him with his legs and presses firmly down on Lance's backs as he probes another finger right below his ribcage, Lance squealing as he kicks the air, a fit of laughter possessing him.

"Stop it!" Lance cries out, writhing and trying to overthrow Keith but his boyfriend is stronger than him. "Please, Keith, stop it."

Keith keeps torturing him for a few more seconds, Lance's lungs almost bursting and a tear rolls down his cheek, goose-bumps of laughter rising on his entire body. Then Keith stops, still pressed against Lance's backs and breathing hard against Lance's neck, chuckles rumbling through him and sipping through Lance's body. 

"You are evil," Lance comments, chest still heavy from his fit of laughter. 

"Mh-hmm," Keith's nose nudges Lance's jaw, a hand finally letting go of his waist just to find Lance's one and interlock their fingers. "You love me anyway."

"Unfortunately," Lance replies and is rewarded by another low chuckle, this one hot against his ear and making him flutter his eyes closed. "You're making this even harder, you know?"

"How so?" Keith asks, his other hand trailing Lance's side up and down, up and down and all he can do is expel his shaky breath.

"You know exactly how," Lance says through gritted teeth while Keith laughs heartily. "You quiznaking heathen!"

Keith stops teasing him, a serene quietness settling between them as the morning ticks away, the birds chirping happily outside the window. Lance can feel Keith's regular breathing ruffle the locks of curly hair on his nape, can feel the soft squeeze of his fingers around his and the steady beat of his heart against his. It's almost as if they have melted into one, one single being sharing one heartbeat that completes them.

"We have to get going," Keith murmurs and Lance shifts under him in acknowledgement. He takes a deep breath, feels Keith mimic him and looks over his shoulder, staring into a pair of galaxy eyes that shine bright in the morning light. Lance feels his chest constrict pleasantly, feels his blood rush as his infatuation for his boyfriend overwhelms his senses. "Lance?"

"Hum?" Lance blinks, waking up from his brief contemplation and sees Keith smiling knowingly, two hot spots burning on his face. "Oh, shut up Keith!"

Yes, Lance hates mornings. That is a known fact between them. 

But he loves waking up to his boyfriend's kisses, to his playful ministrations that always brighten even the darkest of days, that dissipate even the worst of his nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ♥
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment, I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to read more of my content, follow my [Instagram](http://instagram.com/eleanoramckogane/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc/) (please, only follow me on Twitter if you're **+18** to keep up to date with all brand new content ♥
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
